


I don't even care what this is for, as long as I get to share the floor with you

by dolliedear



Series: The Fatal Foursome [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Winter, but it is a thing yknow, but like... it’s not mentioned, hermione is so in love with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Harry takes Hermione to go dance out in the snow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Fatal Foursome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I don't even care what this is for, as long as I get to share the floor with you

**Author's Note:**

> woah, not me uploading after months in an entirely new fandom LOL. but i’m very soft for them and i had a really good time writing this so :-)
> 
> title is from the song; dancing by mellow fellow

Hermione was being dragged through Hogwarts by none other than The Boy Who Lived, his fast pace made it seem as if the place was on fire.

“Harry,” She giggled out, “Where are you taking me?”

He turned back to look at her briefly, a toothy grin covering his face, “Patience, my dear! You’ll see!”

* * *

“You took me... outside? Harry, it’s cold, it’s the middle of winter. Why are we outside?” Hermione questioned while Harry was doing... something.

“Isn’t it pretty out here?” Music kicked on, from where? Hermione couldn’t possibly tell you. Harry held out his hand, “May I have this dance?”

Hermione slowly let a smile cross her face and she nodded, taking his hand. He led her in dancing, they moved as if they were made for each other. Hermione’s eyes were fixated on Harry as he looked down at her, snowflakes falling into his hair and onto his glasses. He gave her a grin and shook his head a bit.

Time passed, they slowed down to swaying so whatever soft piano tune was playing. She was looking up at him again, his gaze somewhere else. She poked him softly and he directed her attention to her. He smiled gently before ducking his head down to kiss her, first knocking into her ice cold nose. The kiss was sweet, full of love and admiration and Hermione found that she didn’t mind the cold too much. Suddenly, he picked her and spun her, making her squeak and laugh.

Eventually, her head was rested on his chest and she felt rather chilly but she was with Harry and that’s all that mattered. He had taken her dancing, in the cold, and she couldn’t care less. She was over the moon with how happy she was. Her eyes were closed and a content smile was on her face.

Hermione would be lying if she said she just hadn’t fallen in love with him all over again.


End file.
